


Smooth Criminal

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: This took forever to edit, my head hurts, and I never wanna do this againBasically a rewrite of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal; only instead of Annie, it's Anti, and this goes back to the whole Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye thing





	1. Smooth Criminal

As Dark came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
Dark came into Anti’s apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Anti ran underneath the table  
Dark could see he was unable  
So Anti ran into the bedroom  
He was struck down, it was his doom

Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay, are you okay Anti?

(Anti are you okay?)  
(Will you tell us that you're okay?)  
(There's a sign in the window)  
(That Dark struck you - a crescendo Anti)  
(He came into your apartment)  
(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)

Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal

So they came into the out-way  
It was Sunday, what a black day  
Mouth to mouth  
Resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats, intimidation

Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay?  
Are you okay, Anti?  
Anti, are you okay?  
So, Anti are you okay, are you okay Anti?

(Anti are you okay?)  
(Will you tell us that you're okay?)  
(There's a sign in the window)  
(That Dark struck you - a crescendo Anti)  
(He came into your apartment)  
(He left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)

(Anti are you okay?)  
(So, Anti are you okay?)  
(Are you okay Anti?)  
(You've been hit by)  
(You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal)

Okay, I want everybody to clear  
The area right now!

Aaow!  
(Anti are you okay?)  
I don't know!  
(Will you tell us that you're okay?)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That Dark struck you - a crescendo Anti)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Anti)

(Anti are you okay?)  
Dag gone it - baby!  
(Will you tell us that you're okay?)  
Dag gone it - baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dag gone it - baby!  
(That Dark struck you - a crescendo Anti)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dag gone it!  
(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dag gone it!

(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Anti!)  
Aaow!!!


	2. Anti, Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally came up with a story to go along with the lyrics  
> Short, semi-brutal, and to the point; Dark kills Anti

It was nearly three in the morning when Dark slipped in through the open window; entering the apartment via the fire escape as stealthily as a cat. His intended victim was nowhere in sight, but he could sense he was somewhere close by. Grabbing the knife off the counter, Dark left the kitchen; slipping into the dining room as soundlessly as possible.

Just as he had anticipated, Anti was sitting at the table with his back to him. Enjoying a late night snack. Smirking, Dark crept up behind his fellow demon but just as he brought the knife down, Anti somehow managed to notice him and fell out of his chair just in the nick of time. Causing him to stab the table instead. Growling, Dark pried the knife free of the wooden surface and attacked Anti again. The two wrestled on the ground for a few minutes. Both getting equally bloody as they fought over the knife. After a few minutes of back and forth, Anti finally managed to get free. Scrambling to his feet, he made a break for the bedroom. Dark got up and immediately gave chase. Upon catching him, he repeatedly slammed Anti’s head into the wall before throwing him to the ground. Anti, in turn, groaned and tried to get away, but it was futile. Dark chuckled darkly.

“We’re going to have so much fun together, you and I,” And with that, he moved in for the kill.


End file.
